Soldiers may use laser markers and designators to identify targets of interest and are often used in conjunction with laser-guided weapons. The soldier may direct the laser energy at the target and the reflected energy may be detected by another soldier on the ground or in an aircraft, with or without electro-optical equipment. A marker may be used to identify a target and once acquired the marker may be turned off and the soldier can move on to another target and a designator may be used to identify a target, but may require the soldier to keep the designator directed at the target to guide the weapon in. The same device may be used as both a marker and a designator. The marker/designator may operate in the infrared spectrum and may be coded to help distinguish it from another marker/designator.